


Our Treasure/Wearing the Crown/Simply Highschool

by KonoDIOdaughter



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: #Drama, #Highschool, #Jonghoiswaytoostrong, #ThisismyfirstATEEZbook, Assumptions, Blood and Gore, Curses, DadHongjoong, Demons, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Magic, Mild Smut, Modern Assassins, MomSeonghwa, Princes & Princesses, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonoDIOdaughter/pseuds/KonoDIOdaughter
Summary: This book is a mashup of of all three books I tend to make sometime in the near future. The relationships I will use is Seongjoong, YunGi, Jongsang and Woosan. The name of the books are in the title.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 9





	1. Yeosang&Jongho|Our Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first time writing anything that has to do with ATEEZ. I hope I do well.

Yeosang was in the practice room, laid out on the couch that sat off to the corner. His face hidden from view behind his phone, he was reading a book that had been recommended to him by Seonghwa. It was surprising for Yeosang to think Seonghwa had enough time to read, seeing how he was always cleaning or complaining to Hongjoong about how he takes care of himself, but then again everyone needed to take a break from their usual festivities for a little while. Even he wasn’t somewhere messing around with Wooyoung or flying his numerous drones brought to him by their fans.

The lights in the room were dimly lit and it was silent, besides the constant hum of the computers in sleep mode and the air conditioner, letting out cool air. Yeosang liked it, the soft noises always reminded him of his room back at home, with his noisy air conditioner that would stop working almost as much as it was supposed to run. He would lay in his room for hours at a time, listening or dancing occasionally to one of his favorite songs. Sometimes his mother would even walk in on him dancing and scare the absolute crap out of him when he heard what sounded like the pause of a video.

The thought of home earned a soft smile on his face as he continued to scroll down the never ending page, but it soon turned to a frown as he thought about his parents more. Having such a busy schedule almost all the time, he hadn’t been able to call often like he had promised. 

“When was the last time I called them? Or checked up on them?”

Yeosang didn’t remember, so he checked his contacts. The last time he and his parents talked was almost about a month ago. Well, maybe he would call them now. Yeosang knows he can’t make up for a month of not speaking with them but could at least try and say hi.

Yeosang sat up from his spot and looked at the time on his phone, sighing deeply. It was after 12:00 which meant his mother and father would probably be asleep by now. He would have to wait until tomorrow to call them, hopefully if they even decided to answer and if he remembered. 

Yeosang stood from the couch and stretched his back until he heard it pop, but not without almost falling in the process.

A stifled chuckle came from the entrance of the practice room. Yeosang turned to see a beaming Wooyoung walking towards him. 

“You didn’t see a thing,” Yeosang said a smile of his own forming at the corners of his lips.   
“Yeah not much besides you almost falling and busting your ass,” Wooyoung stated, no longer concealing his laugh.

Yeosang chuckled and Wooyoung gave him a quick hug as an apology then wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Yeosang hadn’t seen much of Wooyoung lately, he was either kissing on the other members or hanging out with San.

The thought of the dimpled man made something in Yeosang’s chest fall. He didn’t know why it always kept happening. It's just that whenever he saw the two of them together it made him feel let out. Even when they played around with him, it didn’t feel like they were playing with him at all. To Yeosang it seemed like Wooyoung was getting closer with San then how close he was with him. 

It wasn’t that Yeosang didn’t like San, he did. That was his brother, but if he was being honest, he and Wooyoung had known each other first, so they should've been closer but Wooyoung just looked really happy so Yeosang tried not to bring it up much. He just wished that Wooyoung would pay him as much attention as he did with San, but he should be happy he hasn't left him completely.

“...YAH!” Wooyoung said lightly pushing him.   
“W-what?” Yeosang replied.  
“I SAID, it's time to eat, and we’re having chicken so why are you still here?!,” Wooyoung said, grabbing Yeosang’s hand and walking towards the door. 

At the word Chicken, Yeosang had snapped out of his trance and bolted down the hallway. He could hear Wooyoung laughing behind him as he slipped a few times, (Running in socks on a wooden panel floor was never a good idea.)

Somehow though, Yeosang had successfully made it to the kitchen and started bouncing happily as he saw the trays of the many different kinds of chicken he liked. 

Seonghwa was already in the kitchen talking with Yunho while Mingi tried to sneak two pieces of chicken from the tray without letting Seonghwa notice.   
Yeosang wanted to tattle on him, but when it came to chicken, literally nothing else was on his mind at the moment. 

Yeosang quietly walked over to where the steaming hot chicken sat on the table and reached to get a piece when he heard someone clear their throat. Yeosang looked surprised to see Seonghwa staring down at him, but his expression was tired, as if something was bothering him. 

“Yeosang...and Mingi, could you at least go and get the other members so they could have a piece?” Seonghwa said softly. 

In fact it sounded quite sad. Yeosang, Mingi and Yunho kept the tone in his voice and their expressions turned to that of complete worry.

“Hyung, are you okay?’ Mingi asked, biting into the chicken, he somehow managed to grab.

Seonghwa forced himself to perk up, not noticing all the worried faces in the room. As a reply, he simply just nodded and smiled.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Seonghwa words said he was fine but his expressions read otherwise.

When he thought nobody was watching, Yeosang noticed Seonghwa kept looking back at the door as if waiting for someone to come through. 

“It must have something to do with Hongjoong,” Mingi whispered.

Yeosang slowly nodded and continued to stare at his older hyung, trying to read him.   
Seonghwa looked back to see he was being watched and just smiled again only this time it seemed more forced, as if he was trying to keep from crying…

Yeosang was going to ask but Seonghwa spoke and asked Mingi and Yunho to help dish out the food while he went to get the other members. 

Yeosang looked at his hyung one more time before jogging out of the room. He was definitely going to ask him later...  
He went to Wooyoung’ rooms, in which he was nowhere to be found. He didn’t have to search long before he heard soft giggles coming from the direction of San’s room. Yeosang already knew who they belonged to as he walked closer to the closed door. Yeosang cracked it open to see Wooyoung in San’s arms being tickled, both of them were grinning from ear to ear. 

Wooyoung often smiled with him as well but whenever he’s with San, it was different for some reason, and it never failed to make him feel a certain way. 

Yeosang let his gaze fall as he silently retreated backwards, careful not to make too much noise. He didn’t know why he retreated, he just came to tell them dinner was ready, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

“Hyung? Are you okay?” A voice sounded from behind.

Yeosang quickly turned around and put a finger to his lips, while dragging the younger member away from the door. A confused expression was plastered on Jongho’s face, until he heard Wooyoung and San talking from inside the room. 

“Ah, sorry I didn’t mean to-, wait were you spying on them?” Jongho asked, still talking a little loud.

“Shhhh and no, Seonghwa told me to get them for dinner,” Yeosang replied   
“Oh, so why didn’t you?” Jongho asked 

Yeosang was going to explain but he just stayed silent and nudged his head in the direction of the door.

Jongho tilted his head in confusion before slowly making his way over to the door where he peeked inside, immediately regretting his decision as he gave an expression of disgust and pretended to vomit.

Yeosang stifled a laugh that built up from the site, he liked it whenever Jongho would get so grossed out by skinship, he made the funniest faces or cutest noises of disapproval, it was kinda the reason he liked him so much, he was one of the only ones who wasn’t really clingy.

“Ah, that’s disgusting, why didn’t you tell me beforehand, I didn’t want to see that!” Jongho whispered shouted  
“Well it wouldn’t have been funny if you didn’t see anything,” Yeosang said with a smirk.  
“Yah-”

“What are you guys doing??!?!?” Wooyoung shouted 

Yeosang and Jongho jumped at the sudden interrupting voice. They both looked in front of them to see Wooyoung and San, their arms wrapped over each other’s shoulders. Wooyoung looked at Jongho who seemed to be at a loss for words at the moment, and then shifted his gaze over to Yeosang, who upon contact didn’t hold his in return.  
Wooyoung frowned and went to say something until Jongho beat him to it.

“He came to tell you dinner was ready, I just got in the way,” Jongho announced.   
“Ah, okay. Well what are we having?’” San asked with a smile big enough that one of his dimples showed.   
“I saw it on the way over, its um...Spicy chicken feet and Sweet and sour chicken” Jongho said  
“AAAHHH RIGHT THE CHICKEN, that's what I came to tell you before you jumped me Sannie, come on we have to get there before Mingi and Yunho eat it all!!!” Wooyoung said, grabbing San’s arm and dashing past the two. 

Yeosang watched them go, and started in their direction at a slow pace.

“Hey, are you sure you're okay, I saw the way you and hyung looked at each other, is everything alright between the two of you ?” Jongho whispered this in a concerning tone while keeping his eyes glued on Yeosang’s face. 

He stopped and blinked at Jongho, eyebrows furrowed slightly as he was confused by the amount of concern in his voice. 

“Yeah, It’s nothing serious just...small stuff you know,” Yeosang replied  
“Yeah okay, but if it gets serious you know Hongjoong and Seonghwa are gonna come after the both of you, they couldn’t stand even hearing us breathe the wrong way. They're all like, are you okay? You okay, what’s wrong? Who did it? Was it Mingi again?” Jongho imitates Seonghwa and Hongjoong with a squeaky voice.

Yeosang covered his mouth as he laughed. Jongho felt warmth in his stomach form as he watched him. A smile of his own came across his face and he laughed along with him, his gums showing. 

“Haha, I’d be fine, I’m sure you’d have my back anyway,” Yeosang said with a smile, as he began walking towards the kitchen.  
“Always…” Jongho had whispered in hopes that Yeosang wouldn’t hear.

Yeosang had but he didn’t pause, he just felt a strange feeling form in the pit of his stomach that made him feel lighthearted.


	2. Woosan|Wearing the Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is apart of the Wearing the Crown story. This was Woosan's first meeting. A tip to remember. Seonghwa, Wooyoung and Yeosang are the princes. Seonghwa is the "Crown prince" meaning he is the one to inherit the throne (Korean tradition). Yeosang and Wooyoung are the "Grand Princes" they aren't entitled to the throne. Also, they are called the "Golden Rose Princes" for a special reason. Hongjoong, Jongho, Mingi and San are members of the "Pirate King" society, they are assassin's that use their curses to defeat there enemies. Yunho is a personal guard of the three princes. He will be featured next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author warning PLEASE READ: Homophobia happens during this time. The story has modern and traditional mixed in one. Look, anything bad said about Wooyoung is not true. I freaking love everyone in ATEEZ more than I have love for chocolate. They are precious and need to be protected. I love you Wooyoung, it’s a story. Also the clothes the "Pirate Kings" are wearing, is their "Treasure EP FIN. concept outfits."
> 
> Song recommendations: They are just theme’s from an anime called diabolik lovers but they work.  
> 1-10 listen to (Diabolik lovers OST-Diabolik Lovers uploaded by Elly)  
> 5-10 listen to (Diabolik lovers Shu’s theme uploaded by DIABOLIK LOVERS)  
> 8-10 listen to (Diablik lovers Diabolik Lovers More Blood OST - More Blood uploaded by Elly)

https://youtu.be/ldb_5USbcfU  
1Wooyoung found himself eyeballing the man that stood only a few feet away from him. The man was tall, slender but the outline of lean muscle could be made out from how his suit seemed to tighten around the shoulder and waist areas. Partly hidden behind the jeweled mask, he could make out a sharp jawline and delicate, soft pink lips.

He wore a suit that was black and decorated in silver metals that were all placed in different spots. A dangling silver earring hung from his left ear, that stopped at his jawline. His hair was messy, curly atop his head and changed to a grayish color down to the ends. 

He was absolutely the most handsomest thing Wooyoung had ever seen, and that meant something because he'd seen a lot of good looking people.

Something that captivated Wooyoung the most about him was his eyes. 

They were the deepest shade of brown, but could appear black if you weren't so close, and they were sharp, somehow, it added to this dangerous feel about him that only made him stand out even more. Wooyoung really couldn't help but stare but at the same time was so transfixed he didn’t notice the man was staring directly right back at him…

They had been staring at each other ever since his crew approached the palace. Wooyoung was a tad bit confused as to why his attention was fixated on him. (Wooyoung finally noticed he was staring back). 

Wooyoung dropped his gaze and looked at his other brothers, who also seemed to be just as occupied by staring at other members of the crew. 

Wooyoung looked back at the man to see if he was still staring...which he was. With this Wooyoung felt a small ounce of pride knowing that someone so devastatingly handsome was transfixed by his looks instead of his oldest brother’s. Don’t get him wrong, Wooyoung loved his hyung with all his heart but he was always the “center piece” in the family. Everything revolved around him, like him and his other brother Yeosang weren’t anything compared to him. Which their father expressed deeply. 

***Flashback***

“Wooyoung”

Wooyoung hissed as his hair was combed by the maids, still he tried to listen to his father, who was now pacing back and forth throughout his room. 

“Wooyoung, do not forget to stand tall and present yourself correctly, there is absolutely no room for error, especially on your brother's big day.” Wooyoung’s father said proudly. 

Right, of course it’s about him. 

“Yes father, I understand.” Wooyoung said dropping his head

“I'm serious boy, do not get in his way by any means of your pouting and yelling. Today of all days it will not be tolerated. All you are to do is stand and smile.” His father replied with a finger in his face.

“Yes...father,” Wooyoung replied solemnly. 

“I'm so proud of him,” His father said proudly, not passing a single glance to Wooyoung as he left the room. 

***Finished***

Wooyoung blinked his eyes to keep his tears from falling, his gaze still holding the other mans.

From what Wooyoung could see of the man’s covered face, his expression had changed to that of what looked like...worry? 

“...you betraying traitor.” Hissed Wooyoung’s father. 

When the man heard these words, his whole aura and demeanor changed quickly. No longer was he looking at Wooyoung with deep interests, he was staring at the king with balled fists. His jaw tightened and a murderous glare in his eyes.

Wooyoung noticed he wasn’t the only one. All of the members of the crew looked very displeased with his fathers’ choice of words. Well, everyone except their leader, who’s only reaction was the flick of his eyebrow and rolling of his eyes. 

Wooyoung’s father always had problems with his mouth when it came to people he really didn’t like. 

I wonder what they did that was so bad…

“It’s funny how you use the word betray as if it’s something only people lower of your status do, you treat the word as if it’s something you’ve never done, when you just did it to your son recently.” Said the man in front with grayish blue hair. 

Wooyoung stared at him and gaped as his words hit his ear drums. 

“Compared to your other two kids, you present him as if he were more precious to you, than they are. I could see the look of betrayal and hurt written all over his face while we were…”bird watching”. I’m just gonna take a random guess and say...he promised you something and he went back on it,” The leader said pointing his finger at Seonghwa. 

He’s eyes widened at the statement and Wooyoung felt his stomach drop. 

“Bingo” The tall red headed member called from behind.

“Hmmm, not good your majesty. You should never break a promise. See unlike you, when I promise something, I intend to keep it. Maybe you should try it sometime, just to ensure your relationship with your son doesn't go bad,” He replied slickly. 

Nobody moved or spoke another word. 

It was just impossible, nobody had ever spoken to his father, “the king”for that matter, like that in their lives, non the less gotten away with it. First they were busting into the palace, then they were standing on the king’s staircase and now disrespecting him in front of his family and guests. These guys either truly had a death wish, or they’re just that stupid. 

Even so, Wooyoung had to admit it was a little funny seeing how hard their father was trying not to snap, his face was beat red, nostrils flaring, veins bulging and fist shaking. It was quite amusing seeing him trying to remain calm…

As if sensing the hate spewing from their father, the oldest son, Seonghwa simply touched his father's shoulder and whispered something softly into his ear. 

After the quiet message went through, the king scanned his son’s face for a few more seconds before slowly nodding and turning his attention back towards the pirate kings.

“Let us not focus on the deeds I have performed and instead start over. Please enjoy the royal ball...as well as everyone else!” The king said with a clap of his hands.

When the king clapped his hands the shocked crowds of people went back to their regular purpose of attendance. 

The leader and Wooyoung’s father shared one more glance, the grayish-blue haired man smirking while turning with his company towards the exit. 

A ping of sadness felt around in Wooyoung’s body as the man with brown, grayish hair looked at him once more before turning away. Wooyoung would’ve liked to at least talk with him…

“Wooyoung, stop staring and go find something to do please,” Wooyoung’s father said soft but harshly.

10Wooyioung was shocked yet again by his father, but he didn’t hesitate long enough for his father to notice before making his way down the steps and slowly into the crowd. Maybe he could still find the man by slipping out somehow.

________

An hour had gone by and Wooyoung still hadn’t found the man he was looking for. 

He felt dejected as he leaned against the railing overlooking the palace ground level. He stared out at the sea of rich nobles all mingling or just having a good time dancing. Not a single one of them looking like the man he longed to talk with. 

“Isn't that prince Wooyoung over there. He looks so miserable, must’ve had his pride hurt from being called out by that guy earlier” One girl whispered. 

“What pride, nobody ever goes near him for him to even have any in the first place. He’s probably jealous because his brother looks so much better than him” Another girl giggled. 

Wooyoung shook his head before turning his attention to the two girls who stood in the corner of the balcony, between the wall and entrance back inside. They weren’t looking at him anymore, too busy laughing over each other.

...there is absolutely no room for error, especially on your brother's big day...do not get in his way by any means...

Wooyoung looked out again before slowly making his way through the crowd to get back inside. His eyes started to water again, but this time he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to stop them. 

Wooyoung was it? 

Wooyoung spun around to see that man he had been searching for in front of him, a rather charming smile on his face. 

“It-It’s you! I’ve been looking for you all over the place,” Wooyoung stated, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. 

“Were you crying?” He asked.

“A little but it’s not…” Wooyoung’s words trailed off as he looked back at the place where the girls had been. It was weird they were just there laughing a few seconds ago, but for some reason they had vanished.

“I was watching you,” He said 

Normally if Wooyoung heard that someone was watching him, he’d feel weirded out but he didn’t right now. 

“You were!? Why, didn’t you come and talk to me, I figured after we had stared at each other for so long, you at least wanted to have a conversation” Wooyoung said 

“I did...but I was afraid to, It’s not everyday I see someone as beautiful as you looking at someone like me with interest,” He said shifting on his feet. 

Wooyoung was shocked by his words, he was afraid to talk to him? He said he was beautiful? Wooyoung had never been called such so it wasn’t easy believing his words. 

“You think I'm beautiful? I'm gonna take it that you haven’t seen my other brothers then, they are so much better than me...in more ways than one honestly,” Wooyoung said, his shoulders drooping. 

“Wooyoung, what are you talking about? You're just as good looking as they are, if not more than them. You shouldn’t put yourself down so bad. Is it really that hard for you to see?” The man asked again. 

Wooyoung’s face darkened as he felt even more down, making the brown-grey haired man frown deeper as there was no response. 

https://youtu.be/Q_4CKWNCM2E  
5“Wooyoung-” 

Just as Wooyoung lifted his head, they both turned in the direction of the ball room as a new song began to play. All the nobles wherever they were, walked quickly inside, grabbing whoever was close to them and started to dance, there was a man for every woman. Everyone except Wooyoung.

Wooyoung looked at all the dancing figures and longed to be one of them, he loved to dance more than anything, always getting the chance to inside the comforts of his or his brothers room, but when on occasions somewhat similar to this, he was only lucky enough if he could even tap his fingers to the melody. 

A soft tap came on Wooyoung’s shoulder and he turned around to see the man ‘s hand outstretched towards his. 

“Wha- what are you…” Wooyoung staggered

“Would you care to dance with me?” He asked bowing low.

Wooyoung’s face lightened up in an instant and he was smiling the biggest he had ever since a very long time. 

The man’s face slightly dropped as he saw how genuinely happy Wooyoung was at his request. 

Has nobody really asked him to do stuff like this?

Wooyoung placed his hand in the outstretched one and the man brought him closer, one arm around his waist, the other clutching his hand. 

“I, um. I never got your name?” Wooyoung said softly 

“Forgive my rude behavior, it’s San. Choi San,” He said. 

With Wooyoung so close to his face, he could make out dimples, and they looked the absolute cutest on him. Wooyoung flashed him another smile and held onto his hand a little tighter.

“ I like it…” Wooyoung replied.

For the third time tonight, San almost lost his focus and composure with Wooyoung. He didn’t even know him well and he was already willing to risk his mission for him. 

San sighed warmly and started to dance with Wooyoung. They went slow and matched the music without really having to listen to it closely. They both knew the song by heart and it showed. While everyone in the ballroom worked around the music, trying to impress their partner or accidentally bumping into each other, Wooyoung and San made it seem like they had practiced it for years. They had their own dancing styles, Wooyoung was more forward and sexy but San’s body was like if it was made of the most flexible material, that allowed him to move in an unspeakable ways. They’re styles may be different but they were synchronized. Their bodies moved more like one person than two. 

Nobles started noticing the two dancers and they’re jaws dropped as they stared. The two of them were just too graceful not to look at. 

San and Wooyoung were so distracted by the music, by each other that they didn’t realize they had made their way inside the palace and into the middle of the floor. They never took their eyes off one another, to them it felt like they were the only two people in the room. At that moment nothing mattered to them at all but dancing. The crowds that had been there before, had formed a large circle around the two dancers, all of them awestruck and for two reasons. 

One, they were just too damn good at it and two, they were dancing with each other, two men. 

From his bedroom, the king came finally calming down his nerves from the severe embarrassment he had witnessed hours prior. When he started making his way back into the main room, he was confused as to why there was such a crowd of people blocking his way. 

The waltz song was playing but people weren’t dancing, they were watching something. A servant transfixed by what was going on the dance floor saw the king out of the corner of his eye and ran to him bowing deeply.

“What’s going on out there, why aren’t people dancing the waltz?” The king asked.

“Well, your son is already dancing with someone your highness, but it is oh so majestic, they both are so well together that the others do not dare interrupt” The servant said

The king’s expression changed to that of glee, he smiled deeply and clapped his hands once.

‘AH HA, finally my eldest son has found a partner!” The king bellows 

“Oh no, it is not the eldest son you majesty, it is Wooyoung who has found his partner, and it just so happens to be one of the men from before, your majesty...one of the men, who...insulted you” The servant said carefully. 

The king’s face dropped, his shoulders dropped, his jaw, hands, eyebrows and then his face turned red. Everything about him growing suddenly, deeply angry. 

10“WHAT!?! WOOYOUNG! A BOY!? THE ONE WHO INSULTED ME IN MY OWN HOME!!!!” The king yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone around him covered their ears and jumped at least 6 feet away from the king as he shouted.

The music players caught notice and stopped playing their music. Everyone turned their attention to the king and the color from their already white powdered faces paling further as the king thundered past them. 

https://youtu.be/3cKmRatctlk  
8Meanwhile…

“Wow San, you're such a great dancer. I’ve never danced with someone like this before! It was so exciting, thank you,” Wooyoung said hugging San. 

“I didn’t expect you to dance like that...you impressed me. It felt great to dance with someone who could move with me. Thank you too Wooyoung.” San started smiling as Wooyoung clung onto him. 

Wooyoung smiled up at San, who met it with a matched expression. San then lowered his head and placed a kiss on Wooyoung’s cheek softly. Wooyoung had to try his hardest to keep a rose from sprouting on his head from San’s affection. 

“WOOYOUNG!!!” A voice boomed from behind. 

Wooyoung and San jumped away from each other and turned towards who had yelled. 

Wooyoung gulped as he saw his father staring right through him. His face showed nothing but a burning ferocity.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BOY!?!! I TOLD YOU, TODAY WAS ABOUT YOUR BROTHER NOT YOU. IT’S NEVER ABOUT YOU, AND ON TOP OF THAT YOUR DANCING WITH A BOY. LETTING HIM KISS YOU!?! DO YOU WISH FOR PUNISHMENT?!?!” His father yelled, stomping towards his son, shaking with anger.

“N-n-n-no, I. I was just- he. He was the only one person who wanted to dance with me! It was nothing serious, father, and the kiss. That’s how the ending of the song goes! You give your partner a quick kiss on the lips but he was being respectful and kissed me on the cheek. There was nothing behind it-”

“QUIET, YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT DISGRACE ME YOUR WHOLE LIFE! I TOLERATED THE JOKES, THE PRANKS BUT THIS? EMBARRASS ME, YOU FAMILY BY DANCING WITH THE PEASANT, THE TRAITOR WHO DISRESPECTED YOUR BROTHER, ME YOUR FATHER, THE KING! HAVE YOU NO SHAME BOY!!” The king screeched for all to hear. 

Wooyoung dropped his head slowly and tears started to blind his vision. He grabbed absently at his robes and started to shake. All around him, he could hear the whispers of everyone in the room directed at him.

“He truly is a waste”  
“Poor king to be cursed with such a child”  
“Hmpft, and he thought he could wow us with his dancing”  
“Idiot, truly a disgrace”  
“Disgrace”  
“Dishonorable”  
“How dare he”

Wooyoung really wanted to disappear right about now.

________

“Shut the hell up…” A voice growled from behind Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung felt the worst chill run down his spine, and his head felt weird, he felt nauseous. Only this time he wasn’t the only one. Everyone in the room looked as if they were going to faint from fear. They were all looking in Wooyoung’s direction, but they weren’t looking at him. They were looking behind him. 

Wooyoung felt a slight tug at his waist, he didn’t get to clearly see San’s face before he found himself pressed against his body. Wooyoung was surprised for a few seconds but it quickly faded and he was silently crying into his shoulder. 

Thundering footsteps echoed into the room. They belonged to both Wooyoung’s brothers and the rest of the “pirate king’s” crew. Both brothers looked deeply furious and devastatingly pissed off by the king's words, while the pirate king’s looked bothered by their crew mates' state. Passing off murderous glances to the king.

“This isn’t your issue Hongjoong…” Seonghwa said, still glaring at his father.

10“...yah mess with one of my crew, you mess with all of my members..:” Hongjoong said coldly staring daggers at the King.


End file.
